Assassins in a Half Shell
by NinjaTurtlesLoverGiroroGaruru
Summary: The ninja turtles and their lifelong friend Ale are ninja assassins in New York City.


**A Message from the ****Author:**

If you play Shall We Date? _Ninja_ Assassin, you would understand why I am writing this. If not, well research it.

* * *

I been friends with the turtles for 11 years, now all of us are 17.

You might be asking why I'm hanging around with them? I mean, a human girl living in the sewers with mutant turtles? Funny right...?

...

No, it's not funny. It happened 11 years ago. That was the day I met them. My parents were murdered. My father knew it was coming and prepared for it. You see, my father is a police officer. He was the best officer that ever lived, he was fair and had a strong sense of justice. He was assigned to a case, trying to stop the crimes from the Purple Dragon and the Foot. But, he was found out by a member of the Purple Dragon.

One night, my father told me to get some from the basement. Terrified of going to the creepy, dark basement, I obeyed. My father told me to get him the blanket my grandma made for me when I was a baby. As I searched for the blanket, I hear a bang and heavy foot steps. then, the basement door shut and locked from the outside. I ran up the stairs and bang the door with my fist.

"Daddy! I'm scared! Open the door!"

I heard muffing voices on the other side of the door. I peeked under the crack of the door and saw a pair of shoes I knew very well. I recognized my mom's shoes right next to the basement door.

"Mom, open the door!"

She said nothing but slipped a note through the crack of the door. Then I heard a gun shot. I looked back under the door and saw my mother's body crumpled on the floor, blood surrounding her body. I started crying and banging the door with my fist.

"Mom! Mom! Wake up! Don't leave me!" I screamed. But I don't no reply from her. I heard shouts then another gun shot. I heard someone wailing in pain. Another gun shot rang through the air then silence. Hot tears steamed down from my eyes. I heard loud footsteps in the kuchen. I looked under again and saw three unfamiliar pairs of shoes. One of the pair was dripping blood onto the floor. I covered my mouth and kept silence.

"Was that all the people we had to kill Boss? spoke one of the men.

A chilling raspy voiced answered him. "We killed the woman and that trash of a officer. We should leave before the cops come."

One of the men moaned of pain. "Let's get out of here, that stupid cop shot my arm before ya got him Boss."

I kept my hands over my mouth as I silently cried. My parents were killed. I can't believe it happened. I heard a door slammed closed and I was left alone. My fist crumpled the paper in my hand. Realizing that I did not opened the note, I uncrumpled it and read it.

_Ale_

_Be strong. We didn't want to let you know about this. I want you to know that your father and I love you very much and we will be watching over you. Your aunt Helen will be taking care of you. When the bad men leaves and you know for sure they are gone, escape through the window._

_Love _

Tears stained the letter as I cried.  
"mama...papa..."

I wiped my eyes with shirt and carefully folded the letter and placed it into my pocket. I got up and headed towards the window. I tried siding it open but it was stuck. A thick layer of ice caked the window. I could not open it. Shivering, I grabbed a blanket from one of the shelves. Preparing myself to escape, I grabbed my old schoolbag I left after mom bought me a new one and stuffed a flashlight, some of my winter clothes mama stored down here, a rope, papa's sleeping bag, and a sword my grandpa gave me for Christmas.

I know another way out, there is a manhole near the water heater. Mama told me not to go down there but I got no choice. I grabbed the edge of the manhole and tried to pull it open. It was heavy. I let go and tried again. I slowly slide the manhole cover out and set it to the side. I put on a jacket and my backpack and descended down the ladder. The air was putrefying, I gagged as I climbed down. When I reached the bottom and touched the cement, I covered my mouth with my sleeve. I heard a rat squealed in the distance. Scared of being alone in a unknown place, I took off my backpack and pulled out my flashlight. I shined the flashlight around me. I decided to go left. I walked slowly and look for another sewer manhole to climb back up. I shivered as I walked. I rubbed my arms with my hands to warm myself off the winter cold. A few feet ahead of me, I saw another soon as my fingers touched it, sleepiness got the better of me. My eyes felt heavy. That's right, I didn't take a nap today. My surroundings suddenly was swirling and my vision became a blurry. I collapsed. My flashlight rolled out of my hand and I was unconscious.

* * *

"Hey! You guys! There is a girl here!"

"Where did she came from?"

"Who cares where she came from! Let's take her to the lair."

"Mikey! Sensei will be mad if we bring her to the lair. She will know where we live."

Aww come one Leo. We can't just leave her here. She needs help."

"Okay fine but I'm not responsible if Sensei gets mad at us."

"Yippee!"

* * *

Am I dreaming? I feel as I am floating in the nothingness. The darkness welcomes me as I open my eyes. Am I dead? Or is this a dream? Ahead of me, I see a door. Wondering what is behind it, I open the door. A bright light shines and burns my eyes. I shield my eyes with my hands. Then, the light dims and I hear mama's humming. She must be cooking, she always hums when she is cooking and in a good mood. I ran in and saw my mom cutting carrots with back towards me. She stops, turns around and smile at me.

"Dinner is almost ready sweetie. Daddy's coming home today."

I smiled and grabbed the plates to set up the table. Suddenly, the light go off. I hear my mom scream. Scared, I walk backwards up to a corner. The lights flicker and I see my mom's dead body on the floor and right next to her is my dad's body. I scream.

I scream and woke up from my sleep. A cold sweat running down my face. I take deep breath and exhale and inhale. When I calmed down, I realized something different. I wasn't in the sewer. I was lying on a old, blue couch and a blanket was draped over me. I looked around. The space was two storied and there were multiple doors in the second floor. In front of the couch were sets of televisions. Some were small and others were big. Behind the couch was a open space and a giant red and blue mat covered the floor. A punching bag was set aside. On the walls were some weapons. They didn't seem recognizable to me.

"Hey. she's up." spoke a cheerful voice. I looked around. I spotted something green on the second floor. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. It was gone. I stared at that spot for a moment. Was I imagining something was over there? Suddenly, a face pooped right in front of me. I scream and fell out of the couch. In front of me was a giant...turtle? I think it was a turtle. It looked like a reptile.

"Who...who... who are you? Are you a turtle?" I cautiously asked.

"The name is Michelangelo, but call me Mikey. And correctomundo! We are turtles!"

"Wwwweeeee?"

Three turtles appeared behind me out of nowhere. I let out a small scream. I wasn't screaming because of them, I was taken by surprised.

They all looked the same, well other than different shades of green. The one who says his name is Mikey had a dark green skin color as well the other one of the turtles standing behind me. The other two were a lighter shade of green. I couldn't take my eyes off of the them. The three of them stared right back at me. The one in the left was hiding himself behind the turtle in the middle. The middle turtle stood there, his face expressionless. I can't tell what he's thinking. His cold, glossy blue eyes captivated me. The turtle in the right was staring at me but with a frown on his face, as if he was displease with my presence.

The turtle in the middle reach out and offered my his hand. I stared at his hand for a moment then grabbed it. he pulled me up. When I was back on my feet, I dusted off the dirt off of me.

"Where am I?" I questioned them.

"The sewers you dumbbell." replied the turtle in the right.

"Raph." scolded the middle turtle.

"What? I am answering her question Leo." grumbled Raph as he walked away.

Leo watched him go, then turned his attention to me.

"So, what is your name?"

"My name? Its... Ale. Ale Kataku. What's all your names?"

"My name is Leonardo, but my nickname is Leo, since it's shorter." replied Leonardo. "This here is Donatello. Say hello Donnie." The turtle in the left stepped away from Leonardo and bowed.

"Hello." he shying replied.

"Hi." I said as I waved at him. He stood behind Leo.

"You already met Raphael. And that's Michelangelo." as he pointed the the turtle behind me.

"Just call me Mikey." said Mikey as he flashed me a smile.

"So, what happened to you? We found you lying on the ground in the sewers." asked Donnie.

I opened my mouth to respond but no words came out. Instead, a tear rolled down my cheek. I hid my face with my hands and fell to my knees, crying.

Leo and Donnie were shocked, unable to say anything or do anything. Mikey kneed in front of me and rubbed my back.

"Hey, it's okay. Your friend Mikey is here. What happened?"

I forced myself not to cry and choked at the words. "my mom...and dad... were killed... I have no home anymore..." The tears forced themselves out of my eyes and I wept more." Mikey pulled me into a hug. Then, a box of tissue was shoved into my face. I looked up and I saw Raphael holding the box of tissue in front of me but his faces was turned to the right. "He looked down then looked away. "Just grab one already." he mubbled.

I grabbed one and blow my nose. I grabbed another and wiped the tears from my eyes and face. "Thanks."

He said nothing and walked behind Leo and Donnie.

"YOU CAN LIVE HERE! WITH US!" chirped Mikey.

"What?!" replied the Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael.

"Mikey, she has to go." said Raph.

"Sensei can't find out about us taking her here. He will be furious." added Donnie.

"But she has no place to go." answered Mikey.

"Hold up. Let's have a meeting!" yelled Leo.

They all huddled from a distance from me. They whispered softly so I can't hear what they are discussing. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I wish I could. I saw a tall shadow heading towards them and gasped.

* * *

**Their Discussion**

Mikey: "We can't abandon her. She lost her parents."

Leo:"Mikey. You know how Sensei is. He won't allow this."

Raph:"Yea and why would a human live here, in the sewers, especially with us!"

Mikey:"We can say she is our pet. I'll take good care of her."

Raph:"Now that's the dumbest idea yet."

Leo:"Calm down Raph."

Donnie:I hope Sensei doesn't find out."

*hearing Ale gasp*

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOING? AND WHY IS THERE A HUMAN GIRL HERE?"

**END OF CHAPTER TWO **


End file.
